Scourge's Broken Legacy
by Poolnight
Summary: Scourge's daughter Death-Berries grew up thinking that the clans were evil, but what will she think when she falls in love with a warrior.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Warriors, just Death-Berries and Lightmoon.**

**Scourge's Broken Legacy:**

"Scourge, your daughter is born." Venom said after kneeling to me.

"What does she look like?" I meowed in anger because I didn't have a son.

"She is a black she-cat with red tipped ears and tail."

"What a beautiful mix."

"What will you name her?"

"My daughter's name shall be Death-Berries."

"I will go tell Blood, what you have named her."

6 moons later:

"Momma, why doesn't daddy come down and play with me?" I asked before she had to go to training.

"Because, honey he is a very important person in Bloodclan."

"What does he do?"

"Let's just say he makes sure that cats know the meaning of living, now I have to go." And with that she left

I played with the moss ball the guards made for me every morning. They were always extra nice to me, making sure that I was comfortable. My momma said that it was their job to protect the queens and kits. They were all big and muscular, except for a couple. I walked towards the big oak that surrounded the nursery. I was almost there when a small, black tom came up to me and grabbed me by the scruff and dragged me back into the nursery.

"Hey, put me down, what did I ever do to you?" I growled

"But little one you did everything to me, you created a future for Bloodclan to look up to." He replied as he put me down, pride flickering in his eyes

"Who are you?"

"Death-Berries, I'm Scourge your father, and also the leader of Bloodclan."

"Momma calls me Berries, for short." I said as amusement flickered in his eyes.

"Now does she, your name is Death-Berries."

"I know, aren't you small?"

"Yes I am, but that doesn't change what's inside." He replied with a hint of aggression.

Before I could reply one of the big cats popped his head inside the nursery screen.

"Scourge, a patrol had a fight with the Clan cats, Lightning and Claw were killed." He growled

"Send out a patrol of our senior warriors." He said to the mysterious tom. And then to me he said: "I'll get Blood to come in here with you"

After he told me what to do he left, leaving me and the other queens by ourselves. My mom came in and told me it was time to go to bed. I headed toward our nest with my mom; she started to clean me, while I fell asleep. All I could think of was how the clans would kill our cats, when we didn't do anything. The next morning I woke up to see two blue eyes looking at me, they were looking at me with much intensity.

"Pssss… Kit what's your name." The one on the left whispered

"Berries."

"That's not a name for a Bloodclan warrior." The one on the right whispered. I started to worry, why would they want my name when it was in the middle of the night. I prodded my mom hoping she would wake up and tell them to leave me alone, but she was in a deep sleep. What was I going to do, I had to do something.

'Oh somebody please help me' I thought as they walked in and started to pick me up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own Warriors!**

Chapter 1:

I opened my eyes to see a field with pretty flowers everywhere. I looked around and saw small neon colored flying thingy flying away. It was flying in the other direction.

"Wait don't go, I want to play." I asked hoping it would listen to me

"It won't listen it doesn't understand you." A voice behind me sounded. I looked behind me to my surprise and saw a pretty dappled brown she-cat. She looked at me with love in a way I couldn't understand.

"Who are you?" I asked scared she was a clan cat

"I am Blossomflower, or previously Earthquake, your grandmother."

"Wait, I heard a story about you, you betrayed Bloodclan, by falling in love with a clan cat and you became a clan cat."

"Yes honey, I'm your mother's mother."

"They say that the Clans killed you because of your blood line."

"That's not true." She began.

"Bloodclan killed me for betraying them they killed me my mate and your mother's brother, the only way they let your mother survive was if she was Scourges mate."

"They would never do that." I squeaked defending my family.

"But they do; now it's time for you to wake up."  
_

**Sorry for the short chapter, running out of ideas, will update soon though.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Warriors!**

**Chapter 3:**

"Wake up little kit." A sweet voice whispered.

I opened my eyes to see a black she-cat, sitting beside the same two gray cats that took me. I was sitting inside a cave with gray stone on the walls. The floor was littered with leaves and flowers of different smells.

"Who are you?"

"Oh little one it's okay, I'm Petal of the Sea Breeze and this is Smoke and Ash." The black she-cat explained as she motioned to the two gray cats.

"Why is your name so long compared to theirs?" I asked.

"That is because I am a full member of our group; they are in training to be a full member." She explained.

"Oh are you a clan?"

"No we are just a lone passing group, we live in a little field with a pond that's about two nights distance."

"Why did you take me away from my family?"

"We need more members and you look like a nice little kit."

"But I have my own family."

"Yes we know that, so take this little leaf and we will take you back- ."The black she-cat got interrupted by a yowl outside the cave. The two gray cats got up and stood in front of the entrance, while the black she-cat started to shuffle all of the herbs and sweet-smelling flowers into cracks and crevices. A screech sounded from the entrance, I looked behind me to see a ginger tom take down one of the gray cats. While the ginger tom fought the gray cat a tan she-cat came up behind him calling something.

"Death- Berries!" She yowled.

"I'm right here." I squeaked as the tan she-cat came up to me and picked me up by the scruff. The she-cat took me out to the clearing where cats were fighting cats. Everybody stopped when they saw me in her jaws. A white tom yowled a battle cry and all the vicious looking cats retreated out of the entrance. The tan she-cat sat me down and started nudging me towards the entrance. Once we got out the tunnel the she-cat nosed me.

"Are you okay?" She asked while sniffing me for any injuries.

"Yes I'm fine."

"Good, now do you think you could make it back to Bloodclan?" She asked.

"Yes I think so, what's your name?"

"My name is Shine, now let's get you home little one. I know Scourge will be happy about your return." She meowed before she picked me up and continued on to home.


	4. Chapter 4

Eight Moons later:

"Jump higher, and make sure that you claw the enemy on your way up to gain more leverage and control." Scratch yelled.

"Yes mentor." I yowled as I continued on with my training.

"Try it a few more times and then we can go hunting." The brown she-cat meowed.

"Good, I want to get a nice juicy thrush for my mother."

"She is heavily pregnant, with your siblings isn't she?"

"Yes, my mother told me that if she doesn't have a tom for a successor, she is going to get in trouble."

"Scourge does want a tom doesn't he?" She asked.

"Yes." I meowed as I finished with my final move.

"Good."

"I haven't trained that hard since Bone died from a Shadowclan border patrol."

"We did have to increase your training, in case that kind of threat occurred." The battle scarred she-cat meowed.

"Well let's go."

We headed out to the thicket between the Thunderclan border and the Twoleg place.

"You know Scourge wants you to improve on your jump and leap skills for attack purposes?"

"I know he has wanted everything I do to improve lately."

"That is why training has been more intense lately." She meowed sniffing the air for prey.

"Yeah"

Scratch motioned her tail to a brush a tail-length away, which was half on the border. There was a faint trail of squirrel in the air. The brush quivered with the squirrels movements. I stalked towards the bush keeping my tail off the dense forest floor. On the edge of the brush a small ginger tail quivered. I stalked forward ever so lightly, closer to my target. The squirrel was obviously not paying attention, chewing on a small nut. The wind was downwind, making my job a lot easier. I crouched down ready to pounce, when a white paw hit the squirrel, and a light brown tom bit its neck killing my prey.

"Hey that was my prey."

"Too bad it's on my side of the border so technically its mine." The tom replied.

The brush behind me erupted in sound as Scratch came up behind me.

"What's going on here?" Scratch meowed as she came up.

"Well this piece of dung stole my prey, and is claiming it is his when it isn't."

"Well Death-Berries, do you think you should fight for it or let him have it?" She asked.

The tom had a small glint in his green eyes; that almost seemed friendly.

"I think we should let him off, but with a warning."

"Good choice, tom what's your name?" Scratch hissed.

"Lightmoon, of Thunderclan." The tom growled.

"Well Lightmoon you should not to mess with a couple of Bloodclan warriors, you have the choice of staying and fighting or leaving with your dignity I tact." I asked.

"Well I will take the one with my dignity, if you don't mind."

"Then scram." Scratch growled.

The light brown tom picked up the squirrel and left.

"Well he's gone, now let's find some actual decent food." Scratch muttered before walking off.

"Yeah" Death-Berries meowed as she looked back at the light brown tom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Death-Berries do you have anything to report." Scourge asked as my mentor reported about the incident with the tom from Thunderclan.

"No father, but I do have a request."

"Go on."

"I would like to take a small patrol to the border and see if he comes back, and if he does I would like him to have something to remember me by." I growled.

"Good thinking my daughter, you may take Snake and Blaze."

"Thank you." I said before kneeling and then taking my patrol and heading out of Scourge's den.

"Snake, I'm going to go check on Blood for a moment, do you mind taking Blaze and waiting by the entrance till I get back."

"Go ahead, we will wait."

"Thank you."

I headed for the nursery, hidden by a small tendril bush. Guarding the entrance was Shard, one of my uncles.

"Hello Death-Berries, going to see you mother I see?"

"Yes, how is she today?"

"Good as far as I can hear." Shard meowed before opening up the entrance to the den behind him.

Inside were my mother and Thorn, another queen but with a bad mouth.

"Hello mother."

"Oh Berries it is good to see you."

"Blood her name is Death-Berries, remember the last time you got caught calling her just berries." Thorn hissed.

"Yeah, whatever she is my daughter not yours, so but out." My mother hissed back.

"Fine." Thorn hissed before stalking out of the den.

"So what brings you by?"

"Nothing much, I just wanted to come see my mother before I go hurt a certain tom in Thunderclan."

"What happened, tell me everything."

"I don't have time, but I will come by later."

"Make sure you do, it gets cramped up in here with just Thorn around."

Okay mom, I'll see you later."

"Bye, love you." Blood meowed before I walked out of her den to my patrol.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes" Snake and Blaze meowed.

"Then let's go." I meowed before running into the forest, Snake and Blaze behind me. We headed out to the Thunderclan's border. Once we got there we sat down on our side. As we sat down we could hear a patrol crashing through the forest towards our way.

"What are you three doing?" The leader of the patrol asked sharply. The leader was a bulky black tom with white ears, on both sides of him were identical looking auburn colored she-cats and behind then was a small white tom apprentice.

"Nothing that we can't do." Blaze hissed.

"Why are you on the border?" The tom asked again this time looking around the trees for sets of eyes through the trees.

"We are looking for a brown tom who has been stealing from my clan; we would like to teach him a lesson." I meowed

"Why do you want him?" The she-cat on the left meowed.

"Like I said to teach him a lesson, do you mind go getting him or do we have to fight you so he can get the lesson from you."

"Don't put a paw on this border unless you want to be ripped to shreds."

"Oh really." I meowed as I put one paw on the border. As I put my paw on the border the black tom scratched me on the chest, leaving a small tear.

"Big mistake." I hissed before jumping onto the toms back tearing out his hair.

All at once everybody was fighting doing their best to defeat one and another. As I fought I saw Blaze be took down by the she-cats, and Snake try to get to him but being hurt by the apprentice. I used the jump and swipe move as I heard this bone chilling yowl coming from Blaze, I stopped and looked as one of the she-cats took a bite out of his neck. Before I could run over to him a big black paw came down on my head.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own Warriors!**

**Chapter 6:**

"What are we going to do with them?" A faint voice meowed.

"Well we can't just leave them here they need medical treatment." Another voice meowed.

"What's going on?" I meowed.

"Just discussing what we are going to do with you rogue." A very familiar voice mewed.

I opened my eyes to see the black tom from the battle; he was talking to one of the auburn she-cat while the other she-cat was helping the apprentice about a tail length away. I looked around to see if there was any way of escaping, when I saw Blaze's limp form. He was covered in scratch marks. About two lengths away from Blaze's body was Snake unconscious.

"Come on rogue we are taking you to our camp." The black tom meowed.

"You can't do that, my father will kill you."

"Oh yeah, whose your dad Scourge?" The apprentice sneered.

"Yes." I meowed as the apprentices eyes grew wide.

"Come on we don't have time to chit chat." The tom meowed before shoving me forward.

"What about my clan mates?" I meowed.

"They will be fine." He meowed before shoving me again into the trees.

As we traveled the two she-cats chattered like starlings behind me. The white apprentice talked to the black tom as he led the way. Finally we stopped beside a small gorse tunnel heavily hidden by brush. The white apprentice walked into the tunnel with ease, and then motioned for me to follow him. As I went through the tunnel I could feel hidden thorns brushing against my back. Inside was little dens crested out of a huge rock face. Above them all was a high ledge where a tortoiseshell she-cat sat before rushing into a den off to the side of the ledge. Moments later a light brown tom came out into the open with the she-cat behind him. He came down into the clearing and stopped in front of me.

"Coalfoot, why have you brought me a rogue?"

"Branchstar, we found her on the border about to cross with two others."

"Where are the others?" Branchstar meowed.

"One of them died and we left the other on the other side of the border." Coalfoot meowed.

"Okay, but if this ever happens again make sure you take the others with you, we don't want rogues roaming around in our territory."

"I am not a rogue I belong to Bloodclan." I hissed.

"What's your name than?" Branchstar meowed.

"Berries"

"That's not a Bloodclan name."Branchstar interrupted.

"You didn't let me finish."

"Well go ahead."

"I'm Death-Berries, daughter of Scourge." I hissed.

"You're Scourge's daughter?"

"Yes, now if I were you I would let me go before you and your clan gets hurt."

"That's not going to happen, now that we have you maybe I can make a deal with Scourge."

"My father won't make a deal with you."

"Oh but he will, it is decided you will stay with Thunderclan until a deal is made."

"No you can't."

"Oh but we can rogue." Coalfoot growled.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm deeply sorry to all of my readers and reviewers about me not updating, school has been more trouble than I thought. Here are the main characters for the story at this time:**

**Death-berries- black she-cat w/ red ears and tail, and amber eyes  
Lightmoon- light brown tom w/ white paws and stunning green eyes.  
Scourge- small black tom w/ white paws (Death berries father)  
Blood- dark ginger almost red she-cat, with purplish eyes (Death Berries mother)  
Coalfoot- bulky black tom w/ white ears  
Branchstar-dark brown tom (Thunderclan's leader)**

**Chapter 7:**

"Wake up sweetheart." A sarcastic voice faintly meowed.

"What do you want, you piece of fox-dung." I replied as Coalfoot meowed.

"Well since you put it that way, we are going back to your piece of fox-dung home of Bloodclan." He hissed.

"I told your leader that Scourge won't listen to your clan. He hardly cares for his own heir." I growled.

"What a sad story, but if you don't mind I have things to do. And we are leaving at sun high so you better get ready. A warrior will be coming in soon to get you food." And with that he left through the small dens entrance.

Outside I could hear him telling some other cats how to guard me and he told somebody to give me food.

As I settled down from the meeting with Coalfoot, I could feel someone's attention on me. I turned around to see a very familiar looking pair of green eyes.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"I thought you would be hungry rogue." He said putting venom into rogue.

As the tom came into view to show me the prey, I recognized the light brown tom.

"You!" I hissed.

"You!" He growled back.

"Last time I saw you, you stole my prey." I growled.

"Long time no see." He hissed back.

"You're the reason Blaze is dead."

"First of all I don't know who you are talking about and it isn't my fault if your friend is dead and second of all the whole reason you seem to be mad at me for is that stupid squirrel. I saw it first while you just happened to be walking by." He hissed.

"Who are you anyway?" He questioned.

"Didn't you hear I'm Scourge's daughter, Death-Berries. I thought news spread fast in clans, it does in mine." I muttered.

"I was on patrol." He hissed.

"Well, aren't you supposed to feed me?"

"Yeah, what do you want squirrel or mouse?" He meowed impatiently.

"I want mouse, since you ruined my taste for squirrel."

"Nice to know you think so highly of me." Lightmoon meowed before he stalked away.

As I ate I thought about my situation. I was stuck in a clan called Thunderclan, with idiots who don't know what Bloodclan can do. If my hearing is right I can hear two guards outside murmuring to each other. It sounds and feels like I'm in an abandoned fox-hole, yet I can still sense the outside maybe I'm close to the surface if I dig in the other way. Maybe I could get out…..

"Coalfoot come in." Branchstar meowed.

"Yes Branchstar."

"We need to talk about our prisoner."

"Sure what do you want to talk about her for?" Coalfoot meowed.

"I think she might be right about Scourge, but we both know how Bloodclan can easily lie about things like this."

"I know Branchstar, I have my concerns too."

"Yes Coalfoot, we need to be careful around her."

"Agreed"

"I never thought that we would have a threat in my life time." Branchstar meowed.

"Me either."

"But we need to prepare for the worst go ahead and start getting the warriors ready." Branchstar meowed.


End file.
